Your Beauty is My type of Art
by VampCristal
Summary: Cristal Uchiha born with a spirit of a six tailed wolf named Okami, is sent on a mission to be a spy for the Leaf Village, and has to spy on the level S ninjas of The Akatsuki; but along the way she falls for one of the memebers, who thinks her beauty would make his art more beautiful than ever.
1. The Beginning

_ "A lovely full moon night" _ Cristal Uchiha thinks as she sits in her room looking at a picture of her mother, father, Itachi and Sasuke, plus herself. " _You miss how things use to be don't you Cristal_?" her six tailed wolf Okami said to her in her mind as she sighs as put's the picture down on her nightstand and falls on her bed. " Yes I do Okami, ever since Itachi killed everyone and Sasuke left the village, all I have is that picture of the past. Why couldn't Sasuke just stay here and let me protect him." She says as she hold onto her right arm where in a last attempt to get Sasuke to return to the left village, ended up in him leaving her with a nice slash mark. "_ Cristal, Sasuke is being controlled by Orochimaru, think of it. Orochimaru gave you the curse mark as well; but you never used it. Sasuke went to Orochimaru and demanded he give him power._" Okami says to her as she cries into her pillow. " Stop it Okami…..I dread every day I couldn't stop Sasuke from going to that cold hearted snake." Cristal said as a knock was heard from her door. " Cristal, you ok in there?" she hears as her door opens and Lady Tsunade walks in.

Cristal looks up from her pillow and wipes her tears away, " Hello Lady Tsunade, do you need me for something?" She asks sitting up and Tsunade sits by her. " Yes, Kakashi was looking for you earlier, I told him you may not be ready to take another mission after what happened with your last one." She says as Cristal crinches at her. Her last mission she encountered Sasuke and he nearly killed her. " Yes I remember my last mission Lady Tsunade, what is the mission this time?" she asks as Lady Tsunade hands her an envolope and says " There is a group called The Akastuki. I need you to go and see what their main plan is. Which means I'll need you to become a spy." she says as Cristal stands up. " You want me to become a S criminal, and join the Akatsuki….isn't that a little dangerous, what if they find out I'm a spy for the leaf?" she says freaking out as Tsunade hugs her to calm her down. " It's ok Cristal…I'll inform everyone in the village what your doing and have them play along ok." she says as Cristal hugs her back.

" Lady Tsunade, you better do that before I go and attack this village." she says as Tsunade nods her head, " got it Cristal; you could always walk out on the village. Just like Sasuke did." she lets Cristal go as she walks to her door " Think it over Cristal." she says walking out. Cristal looks at the door close behind Tsunade and takes her leaf village headband off and then grabs some supplys and jumps out of her window, throwing a bomb kunai at a tree as it blows up and Naruto and Sakura see her do this. " CRISTAL!" Naruto yells as he chases after her. Naruto has been her friend ever since she and him meet when he was 6 and she were 10. "_ Naruto don't try to stop me….I don't want to hurt my best friend._" Cristal thought as Naruto landed infront of her and looked into her black eyes. " Cristal what are you doing?" he says as she glares at him and slashes at him with a kunai. " Out of my way nine tails!" Cristal yells as Naruto punches her into a tree, his eyes flaring red. " Cristal you never call me that..w…why are you acting like….like…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Cristal did hands signs and yelled " FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!" she then sent it at Naruto as he got caught up in her attack and she ran at the gates of the leaf village.

"_Sorry Naruto I must go, please forgive me_" She said as she sent two bomb kunais at the guards of the gates. " Stop right there!" one shouts as she makes the bombs go off killing the two guards. " Don't you dare stop me!" Cristal yelled as more Jonin ninjas appeared and healed her down. " It was only a matter of time you'd act up Cristal Uchiha" Genma said as she glared at the ninja's closing her eyes and making them into the Mangekyo Sharingan and opened them yelling " Pay a visit to my Tsukyomi Realm!" Genma and the other Jonin ninja froze as she hade her clones kill them in their mind. " Arg help us!" they screamed as Cristal smirked and said " For the next 72 hours you will be tortered, see how you survive." Then she ran away as Naruto chased after her with his eyes red. She got to the forest outside of the leaf village right as she saw a rasengan coming towards her. She jumped up high and landed in a tree and saw Naruto staring at her from the ground as Sakura ran up behind him. " Cristal why are you acting like this?" Naruto yelled as she looked at them with her eyes still as the Mangekyo Sharingan.

" Naruto, Sakura….you two will never understand, I must get Sasuke back on my own. You guys will only slow me down." Cristal says as Sakura looks at her. " Your going just like how Sasuke did, you can't go alone!" se says as Cristal slams her into a tree with sand. Naruto goes over to Sakura as Cristal jumps down to the ground. " She's only knocked out Naruto. Just like you will be." She says gaining her attack in her hand in the form of lighting. Naruto runs over and hugs her " Please Cristal, don't leave us too just like Sasuke did." He sais in tears as Cristal growls then yells " Chidori!" sending Naruto thru ten trees. Naruto groans as he looks at her his eyes blue again " Please Cristal….stay with us and we can get Sasuke back together" he says as Cristal walks over to her and picks him up by the collar and says to him " You are still weak genin…you will never get Sasuke back until your stronger…farewell Naruto." she then threw him into the tree as he got knocked out and she teleported away.

Cristal ran what felt like hours as she saw the sun rising, she sat against a tree and weeped. " _Everyone I'm sorry, I hade to do that….Lady Tsunade gave me a mission I can't refuse._" she said in her mind as she wiped her eyes. What she didn't know was a pair of red sharingan eyes were watching her the whole time.

_**Stoping here for now. Review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can ^_^ have a good day.**_


	2. Itachi, and Kisame

Cristal looked up at the sky, as the sunlight hit her face, and she shields it, as two figures walked over to her, and she stood up getting into a fighting position. " Cristal Uchiha, we've been ordered to escort you to the Akatsuki base, you can either go struggling, or not. Up to you girlie." the one figure said, as the other, looks at her with blazing red eyes, which Cristal took for sharingans. " Well it's nice to see you too big brother Itachi" she says, as he took his hat off, and blinks looking at his little sister. " Cristal, Kisame and I are telling the truth, you chose how you want to come to the Akatsuki Base." he says, as Cristal stands up with her hands behind her back, as she makes kunais show up, as she throws them at them, and takes off running. " I CHOSE TO STRUGGLE!" she yells, as she darts off with inhuman speed.

Kisame growled out, as he went to go after her, as Itachi stops him. " Let me handle this one Kisame. Go back to the base, and inform them I'll be bring Cristal back." he said, as he vanished into a flock of crows. Kisame sighed, and gathered himself. " Alright Itachi be careful…what am I talking about of course he will." he said, as he walked off towards the base. In the meantime Cristal got to a river bed, and looked around trying to sniff out or sense them. " I know they will show up." she said, as she kept looking around. Suddenly she saw a flock of crows appear, as she tried to fight them off. A cluster of them appeared behind her forming Itachi, as he grabbed her arms holding them down. " No more resisting Cristal…" he said, as Cristal felt his grip get tighter.

" I…Itachi…let me go…I can get to your base myself…" she said, as she felt Itachi's arms go around her pulling her close into a hug. Cristal gasped softly. It had been years since Itachi hugged her like this. " Cristal…we over heard what happened with the leaf village. You attacked ninja, and even killed a few in that explosions. We want you to join the Akatsuki. Seeing, as you can't return to the leaf village now…" he said, as Cristal leaned a little against him. " Itachi…I…alright…I won't struggle…I'll come with you to the base…how long does it take?" she asked, as she looked up at him. Itachi sighed, " a week to two weeks. We will be walking there. And take some short cuts." he said, as he saw Cristal turn around in his arms, and hug him close. " I've missed you Itachi…" she said, as she felt Itachi pat her head. " I missed you as well little sister…I saw you have the mangekyo sharingan just like me. I'm proud of you." he said, as he let her go, and lead her towards the path to get to the Akatsuki's base. Cristal smiled a little to herself. She was happy to be by her older brother again; but she had to not be so attached at the base. She knew that wouldn't be allowed.

As they walked Cristal talked in her mind with Okami. _"Okami do you think I should trust Itachi to take me to the base? What if he finds out I'm not really doing this out of free will?" _She asked, as she tried to remain calm. Okami sighed. _" Have no fear…don't show that you're on a mission. Just act like you really turned on the leaf, and became an S ranked ninja." _Okami told her, as Itachi glanced back at her. " You're very quiet Cristal…is something bothering you?" he asked, as Cristal looked up. " No everything is ok…I was just thinking things…Maybe joining the Akatsuki will be the best thing to do…with how I am…" she said, as she looked up ahead, and saw Kisame waiting for them. " Took you forever to get here Itachi. The day is almost up. The Leader asked me to walk with you to make sure Cristal doesn't flee." he said smirking a toothy grin at her.

Cristal looked at him, and narrowed her eyes. " Don't worry about her Kisame. She is coming freely. We won't need to take her by force." Itachi said, as he looked back at Cristal who turned her attention away from Kisame. " Alright then let's get going. I'm sure she won't have any trouble keeping up with us." he said, as Cristal growled softly, and only Itachi heard her. " Alright let's move on. We need to find a cave before daylight leaves us." he said, as they headed out, and Cristal looked back at the direction of the Leaf village before she headed out with Itachi, and Kisame.

_**Stoping here for now. Review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can ^_^ have a good day.**_


End file.
